Iori Kenshi
'''Iori Kenshi '''is a Soul in the Soul Society, training to become a Soul Reaper, her brother is Ryuku Kenshi, 4th seat of the 5th division in Yamanika, and ex 6th seat in division 4 in the Gotei 13. Appearance Iori is a short, small girl, with shoulder length straight layered black hair that is shaved on the left side, like her brother's, with two small ponytails. Her eyes are a light shade of Cyan, big like her brother's. She wears Small blue diamond earrings hanging from a short ball chain, that her Mother bought for her when she was a little girl. Her nose is somewhat bigger than the others in her family, but not by a lot. She wears a commoner shirt, with an under tank top and pants with a sash holding them up. Fond of the colors Black, Blue, White or Gray, usually her attire abides by any or all of those specific colors. She has a small mole on her lower lip that she was teased for back in the human world, however she is glad that she has it, as she considers it a mark of Uniqueness. She takes after her brother Significantly, mostly by choice; She shaved the left side of her hair to copy him. She idolizes him greatly and thus copies a lot of things from him. She died at the Age of 15, so she retains a very child-like appearance. Personality Iori is a very withdrawn girl, she doesn't like to socialize unless she needs to, because she likes to stay alone and read, study or just be alone. She had friends at school but none of them were long ter, she more or less stuck around to just be there. When Iori started Middleschool at 14, her parents divorced, and she went to live with their father. Middleschool being stressful as it was, she didn't take this lightly, crying a lot and becoming short tempered, often teased in school because of her choice in clothing or for the mole on her lip. This caused Iori to want to be left alone more, and over about 2 months her life led her to dying from a heart attack. The road to her death was caused when her father died from a stroke. She went to live with an adoptive family because her mother couldn't handle more than herself and Ryuku, which Iori knew. Her adoptive family was verbally abusive, and would either refuse to take her to school, or come and get her from school if she missed the bus, or was sick. During the course of those two months, she was depressed and was on edge almost constantly. Trying to cope with her studies and problems, her sleep schedule started becoming less and less consistent, and her nights became harder to get through. Eventually she couldn't take anymore and her heart gave out. In the Soul Society, she has gained her ambitious attitude, finding some friends that are both ready to help her with her studies and to become more fond of making friends. Iori has progressed far in the Society, she has also been training to become a soul reaper, though her swordsmanship is nothing special, her healing Kido skills and Intuitive abilites are uncommonly strong. She is planning to take the Exams soon, to find her brother among the soul reapers and finally see him again. She is almost never seen without her Cat Fuuji, whom she found in an alley in the Rukon District. Category:Souls Category:Soul Society Category:Fanon Character